sporumdimensionalclashviifandomcom-20200213-history
Kate Wetherall
Kate Wetherall is one of the Mysterious Benedict Society, the titular quartet of children in Trenton Lee Stewart's The Mysterious Benedict Society trilogy. Kate is a bubbly, optimistic, energetic girl with a large presence in both physical stature (for her age) and personality. Personality An optimist, Kate always sees the bright side of most things, although she does know when things get serious. She likes to joke about a lot, although she can be a bit brazen at times. This may or may not get into trouble. Kate occasionally has a patronizing tone when speaking to others, but she never means harm. (Usually this tone is made in facetiousness.) However, despite her hubris, Kate really puts her ingenuity to work. At the same time as her optimism does Kate display her pragmatism, as she wears a red bucket on her belt filled with knickknacks that she deems important. She uses her bucket and its contents to find solutions to problems that others can't solve; effectively, it acts as her "tool belt." Kate also has a "powerful love of truth," meaning that she does all in her power to stay true to herself and true to others. This love for the truth means that she becomes irritable around the messages that Mr. Curtain sent during the Emergency in The Mysterious Benedict Society. Any form of duplicity or treachery that victimizes Kate would damage her very badly. However, her powerful love for the truth also makes her immune to corrupting influence. She has no issues with being called "Señorita Weather Machine." Abilities From her time as a circus performer, Kate developed precocious athletic abilities and acrobatics, as well as her bold nature. She is capable of complex acrobatic maneuvers despite her build. Her main feature, however, is her utility bucket. She carries a Swiss army knife, a coil of nylon rope, a pen and pad, marbles, a slingshot, and a penlight, among other things. She managed to snatch a black guard's light baton and put that in her bucket as well. Probably her most intriguing item is the crummy kaleidoscope she has in her bucket, which in fact isn't a kaleidoscope at all; it is in fact a spyglass disguised as a crummy kaleidoscope. Kate manages to maintain her creativity even in the face of danger; for instance, she uses her bucket and rope as a flail to tangle the black guards' light baton staves and defeat them in order to reach the solar sailer terminal. Kate pries Casey out of the sand by calculating his center of gravity and digging into the sand accordingly, Kate is also a very accurate measurer of distance, able to precisely estimate the dimensions of a room, as well as other units of length, height, width, depth, or distance. As such, she does have good aim with her slingshot and with a lasso. Story Arisevos Kate first appeared alongside Casey Junior, having found the locomotive stuck in the mud. After Kroenen detects her presence, believing her to be the past iteration of Kate from Dimensional Clash V, Kate bolts inside Casey Jr. as the Dino Run velociraptor hitches a ride on top of Casey's cab. After a night of rest, Kate and Casey are assaulted by Queen Sectonia, who believes Casey to be a hideous eyesore. To protect Kate and the Dino Run velociraptor, who had taken refuge inside of his cab, Casey takes a shovel and goes hard-core locomotive (and I mean, like, CHOO CHOO MOTHAF**KA) on Sectonia. The Grid Kate later appears at the Grid, meeting Hatsune Miku on a street corner. Miku tells Kate that her fellow VOCALOIDs, Rin and Len, have gone missing. Kate resolves to help Miku find the twins. However, once CLU-2 gets wind of the influx of Users, he sends the Recognizers after them, including Kate. Because Kate is also associating with rogue Programs such as Miku, that makes her a public enemy of the state. Narrowly escaping the first wave of Recognizers, Kate and Miku duck into the building where Luka is hiding. Luka joins their party, but the black guards promptly knock on Luka's door. Luka shows Kate and Miku the door to the roof, and Kate begins a rooftop chase across the Grid's buildings. Kate fights off a few black guards to demonstrate the POWERS OF HER BUCKET and eventually reaches the solar sailer, the Grid's equivalent to a freight train. After stowing away on the solar sailer, Kate hears a thump on the train's roof, and ushers Miku and Luka into a grate as two significantly smaller black-armored fellows drop in. These black-armored fellows reveal themselves to be the very VOCALOIDs that Miku and Luka have been searching for. Kate restrains Rin and Len after learning that CLU-2 has very badly damaged their core programming during their repurposing, and Kate and crew resolve to take a second solar sailer back to Grid City. Before they can do that, though, three black guards drop from the ceiling and prepare to attack, but are quickly incinerated by Tiki's dragon fire. Tiki joins their party and the four of them, Rin and Len in tow, travel back to the city in the solar sailer in search of the archives that contain Rin's and Len's software. Receiving directions from a User Services building, Kate and crew enter the Archives, looking for Rin and Len's software. Kate initially browses the archives to get it, although she has no idea how the Archives are organized. (Miku and Luka later reveal that the Archives organize software by category and by date.) Kate hears an electronic scream, and runs back to the entrance to find that a massive Heartless called the Terrorbite has cornered her VOCALOID friends. Kate and Tiki attempt to drive off the Heartless as Miku and Luka get the software. Upon derezzing the Terrorbite, Miku and Luka manage to retrieve the software, but Kate finds out that the Terrorbite's blow had broken Tiki's arm. Kate promptly splinted the arm using fishing twine and the light baton she had stolen from one of the black guards. (It was a simple but provisional fix.) Kate leads Tiki and the others to the bridge to the Outlands, but because the bridge is so dang long, Kate gets tired and stops in the middle. Luka says that they could reboot Rin and Len right there. Miku moves Rin and Len to the railing, and Luka approaches the other VOCALOIDs. However, she walks right past and drops the software into the abyss below the Grid. Kate stares in disbelief, which quickly turns into dismay and horror when Luka turns around and derezzes Miku, revealing herself to be an agent of CLU-2. Kate's love for the truth makes her experience sharp pain at the betrayal, and she can do nothing but rigidly stand in shock as Luka knocks Kate over the edge with a light baton. Kate plummets into the abyss, crying from a broken spirit. Kate comes to at the bottom of the canyon; unlike her spirit, her body hasn't sustained any injuries. She finds herself bathed in an intense light; upon turning to find its source, the light accidentally (but temporarily) blinds Kate. Kate shields her eyes as the light promptly dims. It is then that Kate notices the Bus standing there, having flashed its high beams to get a better look at Kate. The bus notices Kate's look of consternation and sadness, and Kate tells the bus of the recent developments. The bus offers to be Kate's counselor and prompts her to continue. The story of Luka's betrayal saddens the bus, as the betrayal of a young, truth-loving spirit like Kate's is an act of malice and intense emotional damage. Kate gives the bus a hug, weeping into its hood, as the bus consoles her with messages from its sign. Kate retreats into the bus and cries herself to sleep. Upon waking up, she and the bus resolve to escape the canyon, but to do that, they needed to climb out of the canyon in the first place. The solution came in the form of a lesson plan on states of matter, with the section on air pressure. Reading the class notes about air pressure and its practical applications, the bus transforms into a propeller airplane and flies. Kate promptly pulls a second lesson plan from the glove compartment, this time on the operation of an airplane. Figuring out the autopilot, Kate and the bus land safely on the bridge. The bus transforms into a yellow ambulance and Kate wheels Tiki on a stretcher into the bus. The bus then transforms and takes flight as a transport copter; however, the bus also initiates a high speed air chase to the Grid portal. Upon escape, Kate lands and confronts Luka, resetting her programming and telling her the truth: what Luka did to Miku, what she did to Rin and Len. Luka commits suicide by jumping off the building. Meta Knight arrives and Kate returns to the bus, but during interdimensional travel, the bus is attacked by Sphere Doomers and Kate flies out. Termina Kate lands in Termina Field, resting against a large tree. Behind her is the Pokémon Regirock. Regirock and Kate study each other, and Kate learns that Regirock communicates through Morse code. Kate begins to show Regirock things such as flowers and trees, when Pyro invites them to a little campfire. However, their little campfire is cut short by a Martian attack, upon which Regirock deters them with a Bulldoze attack. Kate and Regirock flee. Later, Kate and Regirock meet Rayman and Tentaquil, who are searching for Arceus's sixteen Plates. An attack by MissingNo. sends Kate running while Regirock and Tentaquil beat MissingNo.'s 0-defense arse. Kate returns. Rayman and Tentaquil leave, leaving Kate to sit with Regirock. Kate has a conversation with Rosalina and Rosalina helps transport her to Disney World, since Kate really, really needed a break from it all. Disney World Magic Kingdom Kate purchases a ticket to the Magic Kingdom (Regirock gets in free!) and heads first to Fantasyland. At the Snow White restaurant across from Casey Jr.'s Circus Train, Kate meets Flannery, the Fire Gym Leader of Hoenn. Kate and Flannery agree to go with each other and ride It's a Small World together (while Regirock entertains itself by playing with an Elsa doll). Riding a couple more rides, Kate and Flannery then meet Marth, and Kate attempts to lighten Marth up a bit by taking her onto Pirates of the Caribbean. After getting off Pirates, Kate meets Thorin Oakenshield's company, who falls from the sky, and then Explozevo, who has always wanted to go to Disney World. Kate suggests going to the Enchanted Tiki Room so that Regirock wouldn't get bored in Disney World. Oddly, the Tiki Room is playing the Under New Management show, starring Iago and Zazu. That show had been discontinued in 2011 since the Iago animatronic had been damaged beyond repair by an attic fire. Iago incurs the wrath of Uh-oa. Uh-oa's appearance sets Kate into discomfort, since Kate has an aversion to deception. Upon banishing Iago, Uh-oa then turns upon Kate, lumbering slowly towards her and overheating. The animatronic is revealed to have been enchanted by Maleficent and the Evil Queen. It screeches that Maleficent wants Kate's head, and attacks. Flannery then urges Kate to evacuate the other park guests. As Kate does, Flannery sends out her Chandelure to absorb the fire that the malfunctioning, bewitched Uh-oa had created. After Flannery defeats Uh-oa, Kate fumes that something's undoubtedly, indisputably ''wrong in Disney World. Severa, who had also been in Adventureland, approaches the group and notices that Marth had been wearing a false moniker to maintain courage. Yelling that Marth had no need for a mask to be brave, Severa tells Marth off, while Captain Hook and Governor Ratcliffe enter Adventureland and tie Kate and Flannery up (ignoring Regirock since it was a rock). Upon witnessing Severa attacked by Ratcliffe, Marth rushes in front to defend her. Kate then witnesses Marth remove her mask and cast it off to the side, revealing her true name as 'Lucina.''' Immediately after, Praetor Sienus and Heir come in to completely ruin the literary value of Lucina casting off her mask. They fight, Praetor Sienus and Heir leave, and Kate's company ditch Adventureland. Kate meets up with a MASSIVE group of characters out in front of Small World, where the evil derpfish god Dester sends another childish "nyah-nyah" message to the heroes, which is promptly ignored and crumpled up/torn by other characters. Kate then goes to Frontierland with Lucina and Regirock, riding the Big Thunder Mountain Railroad. Mid-ride, Taylor appears in the seats behind Kate and Lucina (the train wouldn't support Regirock's weight) and joins in on the fun. Upon the ride's completion, Kate and Lucina go to Tom Sawyer Island, but without Regirock (who is extremely hydrophobic). However, there, they are attacked by Fangora the yarn dragon and ally of the Destroyers. Fangora sets fire to the island before going to the other side of the island and attacking Follow Dreams's crew. Follow Dreams nukes the island in an attempt to defeat Fangora, but the dragon comes out unharmed. Kate pulls te dragon's tongue button and unravels it. When Dester attacks the Magic Kingdom, Kate and Lucina are whisked away by the military. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Player characters Category:Minors Category:Acrobats Category:The Mysterious Benedict Society Category:Humans Category:Literature Category:Americans